The Angsty Guide To: Pregnancy
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Emma and J.T. are the perfect couple, until Emma finds out she's pregnant. Things start taking a turn for the worse; Emma finds comfort in old habits and J.T. says things that remind him of a certain family member. Can they save themselves? J.T./Emma fic.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!!** This is not your typical _oh they got pregnant and lived happily ever after_. I am all about the angst! (right now) I've read too many fics where the couples get together and live happily ever after. Since I think my other stories are too optimistic, this is going to be angst and more angst and more angst until my fingers bleed. :)

Okay starting now. Well, I don't mean to sound angry, and I'm not, just so you know. This takes place during season 5, Liberty and J.T. broke up during the summer (sorry), and Emma never hooks up with Peter. And yes, I'm guilty of excessive Emma torture. Also, my titles are sarcastic.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

**Avoidance is Key to Any Relationship**

_J.T. and Emma had been going out since the beginning of the school year. she thought she had finally found the right guy that really loved her, and didn't care about her past. He didn't crack jokes about her trip to the ravine or make her feel bad, he was just there for her. When other guys looked at her wrong, he would pretend to be tough and tell them to back off. She appreciated it. She appreciated it so much, she let them go too far a few times. Then she started getting sick._

_When she told Manny how she was feeling, Manny suggested that she might have a cold, or she was pregnant. Of course Manny thought it was a joke, but Emma went straight down to the pharmacy the next morning. She bought a test awkwardly from the old man at the counter, him saying she was too young for a test, then her telling him to buzz off. She trudged into the washroom, dreading her fate. The little plastic contraption in her hands told her future, the rest of her life. Emma paced around the washroom, her hands shaking with every passing minute. When her watch went off, she looked down._

_Positive._

_Emma started freaking out. She went to another pharmacy and went through the same procedure._

_Positive. She went home, straight to the basement, jumped into her bed, and cried. She cried for a good two hours before Manny walked in._

_"Em, what's wrong?" Emma responded that she and J.T. had a fight, and Manny reassured her they wouldn't break up. But Emma was sure he would after he found out the news. If he did._

For the past week, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. If he ever waited at her locker, she would turn the corner and come to class empty handed. Sure, she'd get lectured by teachers, but it was better than the predicament she was in.

**+!!+**

J.T. tried to catch up with Emma after-school but she was too quick, and it seemed like she had vanished. He pulled Manny aside.

"Manny, why is Emma avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Does my breath stink? Do I crack too many fart jokes?"

Manny shrugged.

"You must have some idea though, right? You guys live together,"

"Well, ever since last week, she's been all secretive, but I'll ask her for you."

"Thanks Manny," he hugged her and headed home in his car.

**+!!+**

"Emma, he wants to know what's wrong." It was 5pm in Emma's room, both of them were reading Manny's magazines on their bed.

"Nothing's wrong,"

"Emma, like a week ago, you were all lovey dovey. Now you can't stand to see him,"

"It's not that...something else happened..."

"Well, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend," Emma considered telling Manny, but she talked to him too often, and it was bound to slip. Manny wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you. Conversation over." Manny looked at hre for a second before turning back to the anorexic models.

**+!!+**

The following morning, Emma vomited twice and skipped breakfast.

"Honey, are you okay?" Spike asked just like a concerned mother.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine,"

"You didn't sound fine down there," Manny replied, emerging from the basement in her lastest outfit of the week, looking great. Why were things so simple for Manny? Ever since ninth grade, things had been going smoothly for her. But with Emma, it was one disaster after the other.

"Really guys, I'm alright. I must've had something at school that didn't sit well," she lied, hoping they would leave her alone. They looked at her for a second before returning to their usual morning activities.

"Um, SITE wants me to put up some posters this morning, so I'm going to leave now," she quickly said bye to her mom and dashed out the door. She wasn't really going to SITE, she was going to school early to get her stuff and avoid J.T.. She'd been doing it for the past week, and it was full proof.

When she arrived, J.T. was waiting at the front door looking worried.

"Emma!" he cried. She immediately turned around and walked back.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"I forgot something at home,"

"Emma, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague!"

"Stuff's just been going on," she mumbled. She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Emma, you can tell me,"

"I don't know if I can,"

"It can't be that bad, and you know J.T. can make it better," he flirted wishing she would smile for once.

"I have to get my textbook," she scrambled out of his arms and ran back home, telling Spike and Manny that the meeting was cancelled.

**+!!+**

Before Mrs. Kwan's class, Emma snuck in a yogurt just so she wouldn't feel so empty. When she got to class, she felt dizzy and asked to be excused.

"Emma, you shouldn't be coming to school if you're sick," she lectured.

"Please!" Mrs. Kwan motioned her to go and she ran to the bathroom and barfed. She stayed in there for awhile, not wanting to go back to class. The door opened and a pair of stilettos walked up to her stall.

"Emma, are you okay?" She was too dizzy to tell who is was.

"Yeah, my breakfast just back up on me,"

"Emma, you didn't have breakfast." It was Manny. Emma opened the stall door, then flushed the toilet.

"How's it going Manny?"

"How's it going? Emma, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Manny looked around the washroom and came back.

"No one's here. You have to trust me when I tell you I won't tell anyone." She wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and sat up.

"Are you anorexic?" Emma laughed violently for 30 seconds, then claimed she wasn't like that.

"Are you pregnant?" Emma solemnly nodded, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed in her.

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"I took a test, well actually two."

"Whose is it?"

"Well, J.T. of course. I wasn't cheating on him."

"Sorry, but Em, this isn't really a good way to start the year,"

"You don't have to lecture me,"

"I wasn't trying to, sorry."

"Just promise not to tell J.T., 'kay?" She turned her head.

"You have to promise!" Emma yelled.

"You shouldn't leave him in the dark, and you know he loves you,"

"J.T. is irresponsible and can't handle it. It's best if he doesn't know," Emma remarked. She liked J.T., but knew this would put an unwanted strain on their relationship.

"Well, I think he'll notice when your waddling across the halls of Degrassi," Manny reminded her.

"I forgot that part."

"Sure, he's a little clueless, but if you don't tell him..."

"He might think I'm cheating on him, I know," The bell rang. Manny helped Emma up and they walked out of the washroom.

"Just promise you won't Manny,"

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

_You like? Then please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't want to be a prude, but for this chapter, I want atleast 3 reviews please! Or two is fine. Or even just one, just please review!!_

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

**Moms Will Always Understand If You Don't Listen To Them**

"I don't know what's wrong Toby. I haven't done anything bad. It's like she hates me now..." They were in Toby's room, supposed to be doing homework, but got distracted by the tv.

"Girls are confusing,"

"Maybe she found someone else that's buffer and hotter than me. Do you think she did?"

"I'm not qualified to judge guys' hotness,"

"Maybe I smell bad. Dude, smell me," he opened his arms.

"I'm not smelling you,"

"My future with Emma depends on it. Just a little whiff," Toby slowly go out of his chair and smelt J.T..

"You smell normal."He sat back down and glared at the glowing box. "Why don't you just give her a call?"

"Smart idea, but what could it be?"

"Feminine problems. It'a always feminine problems."

"How do you know?"

"Kate and her stupid soap operas. Don't ask."

**+!!+**

"Emma, you have to tell your parents," Manny remarked as Emma lay sprawled on the bed.

"I don't know,"

"They will totally understand, espcially Spike,"

"But I don't want to disappoint them,"

"Emma, you can't avoid this forever,"

"When did you become so wise?"

"I've been watching soaps, and my own experiences,"

"Well, I have to figure out how I'm going to have to raise a baby on my own while still going to college,"

"You don't know that,"

"Yeah, he will. Trust me."

"Look Em, you can't just guess. You have to actually talk to him and see how he feels. Look what happened with Craig, he was cool with the idea, even a little more excited than me."

"I will, when the time is right and I am ready."

**+!!+**

Emma decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She wanted to tell J.T., but a part of her said that she should wait.

Well, she didn't really know what to do im a situation like this. She walked by the park and saw the swings.

_"Daddy, push me harder! I want to touch the sky!"_

_"Okay my little angel!" He pushed the little girl harder . She watched as the little girl ascended into the air and touch the sky..._

"Ow!" Emma rubbed her eyes and flashed back to reality. "I should not be looking directly into the sun.." she mumbled, continuing on.

She kept walking and saw a lot of single moms struggling with their two or three children.

_'Is that what I want?'_ she thought to herself. One mother looked like she was having the worst time, two different kids were pulling her in different directions and the other was crying. She was so caught up in the thought of having to raise that many kids on her own when a guy called her attention.

"Hey babe. Haven't seen you here in a while," the guy smiled. Emma looked up and saw the guy from the ravine, all that time ago. The tall one with dark hair that she thought was a little cute, but she had been looking for Jay.

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know, but I can lead you to the van,"

"Ew, no get away from me," she pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong? You used to come here all the time," Emma started walking away and he followed her.

"Well, I've changed."

"Change isn't always for the better, ya know?" he smiled his toothy grin.

"When you're infected with a disease, things change,"

"That sucks. But me, I'm as clean as a baby's butt," he grinned and Emma shivered. "By the way, yours is hot," he leaned in closer to her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she pushed him away again and ran home.

**+!!+**

"Mom, can we talk?" Emma asked her mom at about 10pm, just like Manny suggested.

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"Well, it's about why I've been sick for the past few days,"

"Do you need me to go to the doctors' with you?"

"No mom." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Spike turned from feeding Jack and looked her right in the eye.

"Don't be mad mom!"

"Are you serious?" Emma nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Pregnant? Emma, everything we talked about was supposed to prevent this," Emma hated the tone in her voice: disappointment. "I told you about all the struggle I went through just to raise you and now you're in the same position. What did I do wrong?"

"It's not your fault mom. I stopped talking the birth control last summer," she mumbled.

"Why?"

_It was actually one day at the mall, before the shooting and everything was messed up. Emma was shopping alone, looking for something cute to wear for no reason. She passed glowing store signs and tons of couture labels she could never afford. She finally made her way into Blue Notes. She picked out a skirt and walked over to the cash register._

_"That'll be 8.25," she spoke. Emma handed her a ten dollar bill then hesitated. _

_"Wait, I think I have 25 cents," she rummaged through her bag, mixing up all the contents until she found the quatre. She handed it to the cashier, took her bag, and headed out of the store. She wasn't looking up, she was trying to rearrange some of the stuff in her ourse when she bumped into Amy and all the contents flew out, including her birth control._

_"You naughty naughty girl. I thought you were different," Amy laughed. _

_"Emma on birth control? That's a joke!" Alex joined._

_"What 'till everyone at school gets a load of this!" _

_"Please don't!" _

_"Why not?"_

_"My mom gave it to me to regulate my periods. I'm not having sex."_

_"That's a load of bull," Amy proclaimed, hoping to get some attention. _

_"Please!"_

_"Fine, but don't ever say we didn't tell, or we will tell," Alex announced before leaving. Emma was left there, embarrased and angry at her mom for making her use it._

"Because it gave me headaches and cramps and I thought they were useless and embarassing," she partially-lied.

"Honey, you have to tell me this stuff," Emma nodded and Spike sat down on the couch beside her.

"Okay, well, are you sure?"

"Yes, I've already taken two tests."

"Then we have to take you to the doctors'. Who's the father?"

"J.T.,"

"Does he know?"

"I don't want to tell him,"

"Why? You don't want him to think you're not perfect?"

"Yeah," she mumbled back, surprised how much her mom knew about her.

"I felt the same way, but it's better you tell him now then when you're in the hospital giving birth," Spike hugged her daughter and went back to clean Jack up.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom." Emma felt a little weight lifted off her shoulders, and went to bed peacefully.

**+!!+**

The following morning, she decided to talk to Snake since Spike and Jack were going to a birthday party.

"Hey Emma ,what's wrong? Your mom mentioned you wanted to tell me something.

"Yeah...well...I'm pregnant."

"Oh...well, I didn't know,"

"Well, I really wanted to-"

"I'll be back," Snake announced before leaving to go to the washroom.Emma sat down on the couch and waited for him

**An Hour Later**

"Hey, you're back"

"Sorry, I had a little heart-burn," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry about what I had to say, but I can make my own decisions. Are you listening?"

"I have to get lunch started,"

"No! You just can't handle the fact that I'm a sexual being with _needs_! We can't avoid it forever, especially not now."

He stood there and took it all in.

"You can't handle the fact that I'm not perfect, and you're going to be a grampa," she rudely spat. Emma stood from the chair and stormed to the basement.

**Later that day**

Emma walked upstairs to see Snake at the table. She glanced at him, but he didn't move.

"Spike said she'd be running late,"

"Okay," she stood beside the sink and sighed.

"Am I really as mean and rude as I think I am?"

"No, you are none of those things,"

"I sorry for what I said earlier, it was really rude," she spoke.

"You were right. I've known you since you were in diapers and just finding this out was a huge wake-up call you aren't a little girl anymore,"

"I never thought things would happen this way,"

"Well, it's a part of life, and Spike and I will be there for you every step of the way." She smiled and hugged him, but wondered if a third person would be there to join.

_Don't worry people. I'm building up to the torture, don't worry! Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

I feel kinda bad because I've had this chapter done for about a week and a half and I didn't even bother uploading it. Sorry :(

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

_A month and a half passed and J.T. saw less and less of Emma. Turns out she was either at a doctors' appointment or throwing up in the washroom. Well, Emma didn't tell him, Toby did. _

_Emma somehow managed to avoid him most of the time, but there were awkward meetings inbetween consisting of him saying hi then her running to the washroom. It had only been two months, and Emma was worried she was going to start to show, but Manny bought her a teen pregnancy book and it said she had a while to go. Just in case, she bought 2 black sweatsuits._

On Monday, there was no avoiding J.T.. He was there at her locker, fully knowing she needed her books right before English.

"Hey Emma," he said shyly.

"Hey J.T.," she answered, opening her locker.

"How's it going?" J.T. asked awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Good...yeah...fine,"

"I'm sorry," he blurted. She looked stunned.

"For what?"

"For whatever I did to make you not like me anymore," she took his hand and carresed it.

"J.T., I love you,"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's complex," she replied, realizing she would have to tell him eventually.

"You have to tell me or I'll go nuts! Every single day, I've been going crazy thinking about you," he admitted, blushing.

"Sure,"

"Yes, really. Whatever it is, I want to help you. I love you," he kissed her, and for that 3 seconds, she felt the world melt away. They broke apart and Emma smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Wow, I forgot how wonderful you are in between all my worrying,"

"Why? Are you sick? Are you overreacting because of the flu?"

"I wish it was that simple."

"Stop with the suspense! Just tell me, I can handle it!" Emma took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll tell you afterschool. My house, you can walk home with me," she kissed him again and walked off to English.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

**+!!+**

"Hey Em," he moved in to kiss and slowly led her to the couch until she lightly pushed him off.

"J.T., that's what got us into this in the first place,"

"Huh?"

"You might want to sit because it's going to freak you out," J.T. obeyed and fidgeted with a pillow.

"If you're avoding me because of my B.O.-"

"No J.T., you're not even close," she sat down facing him and took his hands into her own. Emma took a deep breath and sighed.

_There's no avoiding this now_

"I'm pregnant." J.T.'s eyes widened. J.T. felt his whole world come crashing down._ Pregnant? How could he handle it? Would he be able to graduate? What would grandma think of him now? _

After about 2 minutes of awkward silence, J.T. spoke up.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test?" his voice cracked.

"I took two then went to the doctors'. This is for real,"

"I need some air," J.T. said before walking outside and sitting on Emma's lawn. After about a minute of deep thought, Emma came outside and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you really sure," he trembled, hoping this was a horrible prank that she and Toby set up.

"I'm positive, literally," she chuckled at her horrible joke for 2 seconds before shutting up. After another minute of silence, he spoke again.

"Well, how long have you known?"

"A while," she murmered.

"What's awhile,"

"Two months,"

"Emma, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I thought you would leave me," she was a bit ashamed that she thought so badly of him.

"I would never leave you," he kissed her forehead.

"Emma, you're not a single mom. I'm not going to abandon you, or this baby."

**Please review my story! Sorry if this was crappy, but I have writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This decision wasn't easy for me. I've thought it through, again and again, so much. it hurts to type. Regardless, I've come to a decision. (so serious, eh?) ****This story was supposed to be for excessive Emma torture, but the ideas I had don't really go with the flow so...**

**No more Emma torture. Wel, not as much as I had promised before. Why? Because when I thought my ideas through, they weren't really Emma-_torture_, just bad and/or weird things happening to Emma. Sorry if I've disappointed you guys, and I really am sorry if you really do care. If you stop reading my story, I'll be fine because I know I caused the pain myself. So much pain that I'll end up on the streets, cold and lonely during the harsh Canadian winters. Oh the pain...**

**Okay, enough with the drama. But I am honestly sorry that it won't be Emma torture anymore, 'cuz you know, getting stabbed in the back with a kinfe while you're pregnant is just cruelty...jokes! :P Seriosuly. I'm not that crazy.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

J.T. and Emma walked up the steps of Degrassi Community School hand in hand, like they had before Emma started avoiding him. They each walked to their lockers and met up at Mr. Armstrong's math room and sat together in the back of the room.

"Em, I have an idea," J.T. whispered when Mr. Armstrong finally passed them.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought we should tell my grandma today. She's more understanding than my mom anyway. I tell her everything."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like the idea?

"She will. Trust me."

"Okay..."

"You two better be talking about the water capacity," Mr. Armstrong yelled fromt he other side of the classroom. Both of them arrnaged themselves and furiously took the notes that they missed.

**!+!**

Emma walked through the apartment complex, watching kids squirting each other with super-soakers, enjoying the last few days of sun. Littler ones, too young and scrawny to hold the guns, were playing in the sand box making weird sculptures. Emma thought one day, it could be hers playing in the sandbox. She turned a corner and found herself in front of J.T.'s door.

She fixed her hair and straigtened her clothes, something she always did when she was nervous. Emma was about to knock on the door, but she stopped herself. Maybe she shouldn't do this.

Emma summoned all her strength and knocked on the door twice. J.T. emerged and almost suffocated her in a hug.

"I'm glad you came,"

"Yeah, I am too. Now please let me go!"

"Hello Emma, how are you?" Ms. Cooney smiled and walked back into the kitchen before she could answer.

"Fine, thanks," Emma whispered to herself.

"Would you like muffins or brownies?"

"No, I'm okay,"

"We have great news," Ms. Cooney sat down in front of them at their round table.

"We're having a baby." Unusual tension mounted into the room. Emma watched as Ms. Cooney's smile diminish and a scowl appear on her face. Her eyes narrowed on Emma.

"You can't be serious," her voice was frigid, and Emma fidgeted with her hands unable to meet her icy glare.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents," J.T. half-smiled, hoping the tension in the room would evaporate. No luck.

"Well, how do I know that it's his, Emma?" her voice bled with rude sarcasm. Emma was taken aback that such a nice lady would be so cruel.

"Grandma, it is."

"How can you be sure? You said yourself she visited the ravine last year," she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to get her brownies.

Emma was in shock. She was torn between being angry at Ms. Cooney for being so rude and judgemental, and J.T. for even telling his grandma in the first place.

J.T. followed her into the kitchen and stood in front of the oven so he could get her attention. "Grandma, she's changed. I mean, what would you do if you had a gun pointed to your face?"

"I refuse to believe it's my grandchild. You are not taking care of it,"

"It has nothing to do with you. This is my child and I'm going to take care of it,"

"That's exactly what your father said until he found out-"

"Don't compare me to him!" J.T. interrupted.

"Calm down and let me finish-" she lightly pushed him out of the way to get her almost burning cookies.

"Ms. Cooney, I assure you that it is his. I haven't been cheating on him," her voice cracked a little. Her eyes pleaded for her, but Ms. Cooney turned her head away from her and took her treats out of the oven.

"All I'm saying is, once a skank, always a skank." she with a _holier-than-thou_ attitude. Emma's vision was blurred by her tears. For a moment, she was speechless and thoughtless.

J.T. grabbed her wrist and led her out of the house.

"Why are we leaving?"

"I'm not going to let my grandma attack you. Go home, I'll deal with her." Emma gave J.T. one last glance before running home.

**!+!**

J.T. walked back into the house, his expression as furious as before, if not more.

"Why are you so mad?" He fumed and felt like punching something.

"You just called my girlfriend a slut, said the baby wasn't mine, and compared me to my dad. Why wouldn't I be mad?"

"I'm not trying to be mean J.T.. I'm just trying to protect you. What if you end up paying child support for a child that isn't yours?"

"Child support? I'm taking care of him...or her."

"J.T., listen to me. If she's been to the ravine, why wouldn't she go back?" J.T. glared at her and walked over to his room in silent fury.

**!+!**

"What's wrong Em?" Manny uttered, coming down the stairs of their basement/bedroom.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she tried to contain her tears, but they were cascading too fast. Manny sat next to her on their bed.

"You've been crying here for an hour. Spike told me it may be pregnancy hormones but I know you better than that," Manny pulled Emma hair out of her face and wiped some tears off her cheeks.

"It's all my fault anyway,"Emma muttered, turning around on her bed.

"Why?"

"I'm such a skank!" she cried harder and buried her head in her pillow.

"Emma, you're not!" Manny pleaded.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Emma, did something happen when you went to J.T.'s?"

"Yeah, everything went great," she replied sarcastically. "We told J.T.'s grandma and she called me a skank and that it isn't his."

"What? And you believed her?" Manny was stunned Emma was so self-concious all of a sudden over something that happened a long time ago and she seemed over.

"Well, I must be since everyone thinks so,"

"Emma, she has no right to say that. You're not the same person that went there. She doesn't know what you went through-" Manny continued on as Emma felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and read the text message.

_Meet me at the park_

_J.T. :P_

Emma smiled and closed her phone.

"Emma, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh..yeah. Look, I've gotta meet J.T.," she picked up her jacket and was out the door before Manny could react.

**!+!**

"Where are we going?" J.T. covered Emma's eyes as he lead her through the woods.

"Come see," he took his hands off her eyes to reveal a picnic table with a candle light and a basket full of food.

"I'm sorry for what my grandma said."

"It's okay. I am a-"

"No, it's not okay! She barely knows you. It was wrong." He motioned the picnic table. "My gift to you,"

"I can't believe you'd do this for me. It's so...sexy," Emma kissed him passionately and almost knocked the basket over.

After a brief make-out session, they sat down at the table. J.T. unloaded the basket onto the table and handed Emma a green box.

"I also got you some ginger tea. It's supposed to help with the morning sickness."

"You're so thoughtful. If I had to be carrying anyone's child, I'm glad it was yours," he smiled and they toasted with their lemonade.

Heather Sinclair and her sister Holly J. were walking their bichon frise through the park when they heard Emma and J.T.'s entire conversation.

"Sounds like two dorks to me," Holly J remarked, snickering at their flirtiness. Heather tossed her fried blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"No. To me, it sounds like beyond juicy gossip."

**A/N: Do you think I play Ms. Cooney (or whatever her name is) too meanly? Please tell me in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

J.T. and Emma heard slight ruffling in the woods and panicked.

"Is anyone there?" he tried to sound tough, but his voice was definitely shaky. Whne he planned their date, he hadn't really thought about the part where it was a public park a few blocks from the ravine and anyone could come.

Heather and Holly J. tried to get away when their dog got loose from it's leash and ran into the night.

"I told you that leash was no good," Holly J whisper-hissed as they began to chase after their dog as fast as they could in their stilettos.

"Well, it was on sale so don't go buggin' me about it," Heather sniped back, almost tripping on a stray branch. When they finally found their dog, they were face to face with Emma.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Emma pondered.

"Well, I came to walk my dog and my little sister," Holly J. ignored the jab and waved at them.

"I'm Holly J. Sinclair," Emma waved back at her.

"Well, hey Holly. I'm-,"

"It's Holly J.," she interjected rudely. J.T. rolled his eyes.

"And I was worried that she would be anything like her sister," he whispered quietly to Emma, but not quite enough to stop the Terror Sisters from hearing. Both looked taken aback for a second before Heather came with a confident grin.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy,"

"Why?"

"So you two dorks are expecting a baby, eh? Nice. I'm sure the halls of Degrassi would be thrilled to hear you joyful news! I mean, I can't believe I didn't see this before. You guys are the perfect couple. _Ravine Queen and Penis Pump_. Ah yes, everyone will be thrilled," her tone was beyond sarcastic and J.T. shivered.

"You wouldn't," Emma narrowed her eyes on Heather.

"Oh yeah she would. Heather is heartless and you are out of luck," Holly J. and Heather high-fived each other. Emma covered her face and J.T. just sat there taking it all in. He never really realized that people would know that she was pregnant. He always imagined them sitting by the fire reading a book together to him or her. But ofcourse, someone or something always snaps him back to reality.

Heather took a brownie from their basket and tossed it to her dog.

"You can't feed a dog chocolate!" Emma cried, lunging for the brownie as the dog sniffed it. The bichon frise growled at her but she just smiled. She tossed the brownie into the basket and smirked at Heather.

"Is there anything we can do?" Emma knew she was digging herself into a hole, but it seemed like her only option.

"Well, there's nothing I could possibly want from you weirdos. Holly J., you want something?"

Holly J. tapped her chin then pointed to the basket.

"I want your picnic basket, food and all,"

J.T. and Emma almost started laughing at how easy it was to settle the deal. Holly J. snatched it and dug her teeth into the fudge brownie and fluttered her eyes.

"Mmm! Mmmm...mmmm..." everyone stared at her as if she were turning purple and growing antlers.

"This is like fudge heaven! Mmm," the dog barked at her and jumped up and down, trying to lick her fingers.

"Well, we'll be leaving now. See ya later," Heather called while dragging her drooling sister and her angry dog away from the scene. "You are such a loser," she hissed as Holly J. licked her fingers. "That was the brownie that was on the floor. You obviously need more training in the art of perfection."

J.T. and Emma laughed hysterically for another five minutes before packing up to go home. Emma glanced at J.T. and started laughing again.

"Art of perfection?" J.T. asked sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me."

**!+!**

"J.T., where've you been all day?" Emma and Manny sat next to J.T. in the cafeteria. Manny's tray consisted of sloppy joes and soggy fries. Emma had salad and an orange.

"Washroom. Toby's sick. Kate tried a new recipe," the three of them laughed. Emma noticed J.T. looking back and forth between her and her food.

"What?" she dropped her fork into the salad. "Is there something on my face?" Emma started rubbing her face furiously.

"Is that all you're having?" J.T. questioned eyeing her food. She looked down and shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"Here, take my sandwich," he handed it to Emma. She examined the contents and handed it back to J.T..

"Really J.T., food cravings haven't kicked in yet and it's a turkey sandwich," he dropped the sandwich back on his tray and shifted uncomfortably.

Heather, dressed in her latest outfit consisting of a poo-green belly top and low rise jeans, and her fried hair volumed to twice it's height, strutted over to their table.

"So, how'd the baby doing?"

"How does she know?" Manny asked.

"Long story,"

"How is your love child?" she repeated.

"Fine." Heather whipped her body around to face the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey everybody. I've got an announcement to make," she called the attention of the cafeteria to their secluded table.

Manny, struck by the similarity of the situation, was frozen in fear for what was about to happen next.

"J.T. and Emma have great news to tell everybody. Why don't you share the joy?" J.T. and Emma kept their mouths shut and waited patiently for their fate. But Manny was not going out without a fight. She picked up her plate of sloppy joes and walked around their table.

From then on, things seemed to happen in slow motion for the three of them. Manny's hand was shaking. Emma grabbed J.T.'s hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, holding back tears. J.T. was imaging ripping Heather's stringy hair right from her scalp. Heather waited for an answer, but the three of them kept quiet.

"Whatever. These two idiots are-" Without even thinking, Manny closed her eyes whipped the sloppy joes at Heather's face. The cafeteria exploded with laughter as Heather furiously whipped chunks out of her hair and her stomach.

"Argh! I just volumed my hair!"

"You look like a lion," J.T. snickered. The cafeteria exploded with laughter again.

Heather, not about to lose a fight, picked up J.T.'s food and hurled it at his face. Heather was laughing as Emma lobbed her salad at her face. Before they knew it, a huge food fight errupted.

"I'm never making sloppy joes again," Emma heard Sheila cry before running out of the cafeteria. She, Manny and J.T. ducked under the table and were plotting a way to get out when they heard the cafeteria doors open loudly.

"What is going on here-" Ms. Hatzilakos was stopped halfway because her face had suddenly been covered with sometihng disgusting.

"Hahaha! Oh my- oh my- hahahahaha!" Heather's sickening laugh filled the room. Ms. H glared at her and Heather immediately stopped laughing and pointed to the three under the table.

"Don't look at me. Manny, Emma and J.T. started it." Ms. Hatzilakos gave them all a look that they were all in trouble.

**!+!**

"Ugh...this is disgusting," Heather picked up a piece of lettuce covered in something orange and tossed it into her garbage bag.

"Oh be quiet. We're lucky we don't have Saturday detention for the rest of out lives because of you," J.T. scowled and poured more soap onto the table.

"Because of me? Manny's the one who started it," Manny looked up from the other side of the cafeteria and shrugged.

"You were about to tell their secret, I didn't know what else to do," Manny retightened her ponytail and ducked under the table to scrape gum.

"Well, the second I get out of here, the word shall be out!" She lifted a juice box into the air as if she was the Statue of Liberty.

"Heather, do you really think spreading rumours about people is going to make people like you?" Emma noted, opening a new garbage bag.

"I don't need people to like me. I know how fabulous I am," Emma scoffed and was tempted to throw her sponge at Heather's face, but held herself back. J.T. pulled Heather to a corner.

"Please Heather. We're trying to keep this a secret."

"People are going to realize it when she's waddling around with fifty pounds of baby fat,"

"We'll deal with it then, but for now, can you please keep it a secret?"

"Fine, but don't ever say anything mean about me again," J.T. grinned and went back to scrubbing down the dirty cafeteria.

**A/N: If you would like an input to the gender their baby, go to my profile now and vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know if this chapter is a little wild, but I have to keep things interesting, not just for you readers, but for me as well. I was starting to think my story was boring and neglected it for a whole 7 days (10 years in my mind). Tell me what you think! And also, if you would like an input on the gender of the baby or babies, please vote on my profile!! **

_Another month passed, and J.T. and Emma were beyond surprised that Heather had actually kept her mouth shut. Not usual of her, but they had other things to worry about besides Heather's gossip disorder._

_Since J.T. had disappeared for the weekend, Manny decided to take Emma shopping because she had basically taken all of her clothing (or ruined them) and there was nothing else to do. _

Manny and Emma squeezed out of the newest boutique with 5 bags hanging from each of their wrists and gasped for air as soon as they got out.

"Wow, that store is cuckoobananas! Who knew people could get so crazy over _Buy 2 Get One Free_?" They walked over to a table and sat down exhausted.

"Manny, this was really fun, but what is the point of buying all this nice stuff if I'm not going to fit into it?" Emma held up her navy blue silk tank top and rubbed her cheek against it lovingly.

"Em, you won't get that big," Emma placed the shirt back into its bag and stood up.

"My back hurts. You wanna go home?" Manny nodded and headed with Emma to the exit until something caught her eye.

"Wait Em,"

"What?" Emma asked impatiently.

"A maternity store. Perfect!"

"Manny, no,"Manny grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Yes," Manny pulled Emma into the store.

"Hi! How are you today?" a sales lady chirped as they walked past the cash register.

"Good," Emma responded. The lady did a double-take and snarled.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be in a maternity store?" the lady questioned. Emma smiled shyly and went to go join Manny.

"Just browsing," Manny answered, her nose zipping through the aisles. Manny skimmed through the _50 Off_ rack in front of the store.

"Manny, we should really go. You have no idea how much my back is killing me," Emma muttered as she sat down on a bench.

"I swear, if you complain one more time-"

"Hey guys," Hazel chirped from the other side of the rack. Emma's heart sank and Manny dropped the yoga pants she was inspecting on floor. Hazel looked up to the store name and eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked incredulously. Emma looked over at Manny and Manny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just shopping," Manny mumbled.

"In a maternity store?"

"Uhh...yeah. They have the best yoga pants!" Manny answered, grabbing a random item of clothing off a rack and shoving it into Hazel nervously.

"Um, this is a feeding bra," Manny looked down in horror.

"Well...um...they have great bras too!" Hazel looked down at the bra and handed it back to Manny.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now. Bye guys," she waved and rushed out of the store.

"Nice going Manny,"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You could start by putting that thing away," Manny hung it back on the rack. Emma sighed, picking the yoga pants from the floor and brushing them off.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, she'll tell Paige, then it's all over for me,"

"Hazel and Paige aren't even talking,"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Darcy told me. Stop worrying," Manny patted Emma's back. Emma looked back and turned back to Manny.

"Let's go. That lady won't stop watching us," the girls turned their heads to see the lady eyeing them intensely, then rotated her head when she noticed them looking back at her. Emma dropped the pants in a nearby bin and left the store along with Manny.

**+!+**

Heather entered Mr. Simpson's Media Immersion room 15 minutes before class as she had everyday, with her #27 grin on, the _I'm-so-much-better-than-you-it-hurts _grin. Sure, it sounded loser-ish to name her smiles, but she would never admit to anybody that she does. They might think she had too much time on her hands and didn't have a social life. Which was completely false of course. She got a hate glare from Paige as she walked by and the sides of her mouth rose even higher. She dumped her backpack on the floor and sat next to Paige. Hazel later joined and sat on the other side of Paige.

"How was your weekend hon?"

"Horrible. I had to go shopping by myself," Hazel muttered, obviously bitter.

"I'm sorry but you know how it is," Paige reasoned.

"No. I don't. Ever since you've been hanging out with Alex, I've been feeling like a fifth wheel,"

"But there are only three of us,"

"Exactly! That's how left out I feel! Finding cute outfits isn't the same without your bestfriend,"

"Aww hon-" Heather snickered loudly, interrupting their make-up.

"Do you have a problem, Heather?" Hazel replied.

"Yeah, are you jealous because you don't have a best friend to fight with,"

"Me jealous of you guys? That's like Craig using a condom!" Craig turned from his computer, which just so happened to be beside Heather's, and glared at her.

"I heard that," he sniped. Heather shrugged and logged onto her computer. She mindlessly surfed fashion sites until she heard Paige and Hazel pick up their conversation again.

"Yeah I know, it was so weird,"

"Why would Santos and Emma be at a maternity store?" Heather saw her opportunity to strike. Along with making up grins, she also made a perfect three-point-plan to out Emma about her pregnancy in the most Heather-est fashion.

_Damn, I have no social life_, she thought to herself. She nudged Craig out of his weird trance with her elbow. He looked at her annoyed and sat up straight.

"Manny's probably pregnant again," Paige speculated. "I saw her at the library borrowing a book from the library called _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. Totally makes sense now."

"You know Emma's the one's that's pregnant," Heather interjected. Paige and Hazel rotated around to give her a dirty look.

"Hello, private conversation!" Hazel spoke.

"Yeah, that's highly unlikely. I guess Santos just can't keep her legs closed," Paige laughed. Heather glanced over at Craig. She could tell he was trying to seem distracted, but she knew he heard the entire conversation. She sat back in her chair and pulled her arms behind her head.

"Ah, life is good," she said to herself. Nothing could bring her off her high horse today, not even Paige and Hazel making gagging sounds at her armpit stains.

**+!+**

Emma and Manny were talking about the best mosturizing creams when Craig walked up behind them with a weird expression on his face. Emma could never figure Craig out, he was just so complicated.

"Manny, can I talk to you for a second?" his voice was low. She nodded and walked about three steps away from Emma. Emma opened her locker and pretended to look for a notebook, but she really was trying to listen into the conversation. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Nosiness was an addiction.

"Manny, you're pregnant?" Craig's voice cracked a little.

"Huh?" Manny laughed a little at Craig's bluntness, but Emma somehow could tell he was serious.

"I heard, and I thought I was careful this time,"

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked cluelessly.

"The rumours..." he mumbled.

"From who? Who's saying this crap?"

"Well...everyone," he breathed.

"Who's everyone? Craig, just tell me,"

"Don't bother, I'm right here," Heather emerged from what seemed like out of nowhere and lifted her knock-off shades from her eyelids.

"You spread a rumour about me being pregnant?"

"Yup," her tone was scarily cheery for someone who was about to get an earful from Manny. Emma decided there was no need to hide anymore since they were fighting in the middle of the hallway. She slammed her locker shut and turned to watch the action.

"Well, news flash, I'm not!" Manny retorted.

"Then why were you maternity shopping with Emma?" Emma gasped, suddenly realizing how evily clever Heather was. It didn't take a genius to figure out Heather's game. She intended to tell everyone that Manny was pregnant so Manny would defend herself so Heather can point her bony finger at her, but how could she stop it?

"Well, because..."

"Because what?" Heather spat. Manny gave Heather the most hatred-filled glare she could come up with and Heather smiled viciously.

"Maternity shopping?" Craig mumbled under his breath. Emma would have laughed at his cluelessness, but was in a predicament.

"Why Manny? People don't just go maternity shopping because they feel like it," she took a step closer to Manny. "There has to be a reason,"

"Hey, back off Heather," uttered Craig.

"Craig, take your meds," she replied. Heather turned back to Manny and asked her again.

"Because...because..." Manny stuttered. Emma was hoping Manny wouldn't decide to open her mouth right at this moment.

"Because Manny's not pregnant," Heather finished. Craig breathed a sigh of relief. Emma's dilated pupils became wet with tears.

"Emma is." Emma felt the floor crumble beneath her. All eyes were on her, looking at her incredulously. Craig looked confused, Manny looked defeated, and Heather looked wicked. _How could she? And in the middle of the hallway?_ Nothing could make this worse.

"Who's the real slut? Manny or Emma? Personally, I pick Emma because Emma has slept with tons of guys. Who knows who the father could be," Heather smiled her disgusting toothy smile, and for extra-evil measure, she actually pointed to Emma crying and laughed. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the floor and ran out of the hallway. As she ran, she could hear Heather's shrill laugh, and her body tensed.

Emma stormed into the girls' washroom, ran into a stall, and puked her entire lunch out into the toilet. She kicked the wall, pretending it was Heather. Emma cursed her entire life, then started crying again. _Why does everything always have to go wrong? Why was she being punished?_ Her mascara was soon all over her hands as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. Emma heard the door open, so she turned the lock on her stall.

"Emma, will you let me in?" Manny asked from the other side of the stall. Emma wiped her face off with a sheet of toilet paper and sighed.

"I hate Heather with every bone in my body," Emma hissed. "I wish I could kill her," Manny sat down beside the stall, avoiding the sticky puddle on the floor.

"What she did to you was beyond horrible," Emma grabbed another sheet of toilet paper and blew her nose.

"How do you think I felt when Ashley outed me in front of the whole cafeteria?"

"Atleast Ashley had a reason to be angry. You stole her boyfriend." Manny blushed a little. "Heather is making my life miserable out of pure hate," Emma let her last tears fall then wiped them off her face. The washroom door swung open to reveal Heather, looking as happy as ever.

"Hey girls!" Heather spoke happily as she skipped the to the washroom mirror and opened her purse. "Lovely day isn't it?" She picked up a tube of shimmery pink lipgloss and poured it on her lips in front of the mirror. Emma stood up and unlocked the stall door.

"Where do you get off coming in here? How can you even talk to me after what you did?" Heather dropped the lipgloss in her purse and shrugged.

"I dont know, maybe because it is a _public_ washroom," she answered sarcastically. "You smell bad," she quickly added.

"How could you do that to me? What about your deal with J.T.?"

"Do you really think I would listen to a little twerp like him? And when I say little, I mean _little_. What do you see in him? You can't see anything!" Heather chuckled and started playing with her hair.

"First you tell everyone that I'm pregnant...then you insult my boyfriend?" Emma spoke, her body filling up with new anger.

"Why are you so mean?" Manny questioned. Before Heather could answer, Emma interrupted.

"You're jealous," Emma spoke. Heather's bottom lip dropped a little in disbelief.

"Me...jealous...jealous of you? How obsurd?" her overly waxed eyebrows crinkled in frustration.

"You're jealous because you don't have a boyfriend or a best friend and you're lonely. You have horrible people skills so you have to take it away from me because you can't cope with the fact that you are a hopeless loser," Emma ranted.

"Emma," Manny murmered, tugging her arm. Emma shook her arm away from Manny and stood in front of Heather.

"I hope your baby isn't as ugly as you," Heather remarked. Before Emma knew it, her hand slapped Heather across her face. Heather stumbled a little and regained her composure. Heather brushed off her skirt and made a low growl.

"You're going to wish you had never done that!"


End file.
